In the sorting, grading and/or packaging of some items of produce, the produce is conveyed through a machine (or through a part or parts of the machine) in a stream of water. Conveying the produce in this way reduces the likelihood of the produce being damaged, and so is particularly suitable for delicate items such as cherries.
The water in which the produce is conveyed is often chilled. If the machine requires a large flow rate of water then the energy cost of pumping and chilling the water can be significant.
Another consideration with any such machine is the need to keep individual items of produce separate if possible. If groups of the individual items become entwined (particularly items such as cherries which are picked with their stalks attached) then this can lead to blockages in the machine.
The reference to any existing technology in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that that technology forms part of the common general knowledge in any country.